board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Dante's Contest History
Who is Dante? Dante is the demon-slaying badass from the Devil May Cry series on the Playstation 2, and he has the added benefit of his series having one of the highest sales-per-release ratios of any gaming series ever made. Devil May Cry was a huge success, but Devil May Cry 2 was arguably one of the worst games ever made, and it helped to tarnish Dante's infallable image a bit; however, Devil May Cry 3 brought redemption to the series and then some, as many gamers and game reviewers consider it to be the best in the series. Devil May Cry 4 managed to be a few pegs down from the first and third titles, but was still leagues above the second. "Looks like I'm getting closer..." - Dante Sparda Dante's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 15-9 Summer 2002 Contest - East Division - 4 Seed * Eastern Round 1 --- Defeated (13) Q*Bert, 40745 70.01% - 17453 29.99% * Eastern Quarterfinal --- Lost to (5) Crono, 22055 33.42% - 43939 66.58% * Extrapolated Strength --- 18th Place 25.02% Summer 2003 Contest - West Division - 4 Seed * Western Round 1 --- Defeated (13) Ryo Hazuki, 74068 77.65% - 21316 22.35% * Western Quarterfinal --- Lost to (5) Ryu, 43649 45.99% - 51258 54.01% * Extrapolated Strength --- 21st Place 27.32% Summer 2004 Contest - Chaos Division - 4 Seed * Chaos Round 1 --- Defeated (13) Ratchet, 59437 80.28% - 14602 19.72% * Chaos Quarterfinal --- Defeated (12) Miles "Tails" Prower, 45109 57.40% - 33472 42.60% * Chaos Semifinal --- Lost to (1) Sonic the Hedgehog, 30033 37.97% - 49057 62.03% * Extrapolated Strength --- 23rd Place 25.49% Dante has been a 4th seeded character in all of his Summer Contest appearances. He has the strength to eliminate fodder with ease, however has not reached that stride to take down, let alone compete, with the famed "Noble Nine". Barring a smashing success for DMC3, Dante will always be good enough to win a match or two, but the Sweet 16 will always be his downfall. Summer 2005 Contest - Devil Division - 1 Seed * Devil Round 1 --- Defeated (8) Terra Branford, 69379 71.5% - 27652 28.5% * Devil Semifinal --- Lost to (5) Vincent Valentine, 45893 46.00% - 53882 54.00% * Extrapolated Strength --- 17th Place 29.99% While it's easy to look at how Dante did in this contest and chalk it up to another of his typical second round choke jobs, it was a bit different this time around. Damn near everyone expected Dante to go out and get absolutely killed by Vincent, but Dante turned around and put his 1 seed and possibly DMC3 boost to good use in taking the early lead in the match. Dante would go on to lose, but in his entire contest career his most impressive match is arguably his second round loss against Vincent. People figured that Vincent would easily break 60% or more on him, but Dante held tough in proving that he was no fluke. The issue of course is whether or not Dante can keep this up. Devil May Cry 4 is in the works, but the PS3 is still a ways away. Summer 2006 Contest - Patriot Division - 2 Seed * Patriot Round 1 --- Defeated (2) Ryu Hayabusa, 77894 65.20% - 41576 34.80% * Patriot Semifinal --- Lost to (6) Yoshi, 64072 49.45% - 65497 50.55% * Extrapolated Strength --- 11th Place 39.73% DMC3 or no, not even Dante can escape thousands of kids on GoombaFAQs.com =p. Before 2005, no way in hell does Dante blow that match. And note that Yoshi is my preferred character of the two, so don't call me biased. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 6 - First Group * Division 6 Round 1 --- 1st place, 67963 49.19% - Amaterasu, 31431 22.75% - Little Mac, 22851 16.54% - Matt, 15910 11.52% * Division 6 Round 2 --- 1st place, 53240 43.41% - Amaterasu, 25540 20.83% - Ada Wong, 23800 19.41% - Balthier Bunansa, 20051 16.35% * Division 6 Final --- 2nd place, 39904 30.43% - Pikachu, 44304 33.79% - Leon Kennedy, 31279 23.85% - Amaterasu, 15644 11.93% * Contest Quarterfinal --- 2nd place, 37086 26.59% - Master Chief, 44799 32.12% - Luigi, 32179 23.07% - Pikachu, 25420 18.22% * Contest Semifinal --- 4th place, 24880 15.13% - L-Block, 56925 34.63% - Solid Snake, 43081 26.20% - Master Chief, 39515 24.04% This was easily Dante's most successful contest to date, in part because he was placed in a very easy division. He scored the best percentage by a non-Noble Niner in the contest with his first round performance. Sure, his competition was laughable at best, but the point stands. He won his second round match without breaking a sweat as well before running into a bit of a snag in the Division 6 finals. Apparently, there was a measure of Capcom LFF with Leon Kennedy that held Dante back a bit, which ended up putting him second to Pikachu, an unexpected turn of events. He rebounded in the quarterfinals to oust the rat and make the semifinals. Don't hold that last performance against him. He was up against the L-Block rampage, a Noble Niner, and a Master Chief who was at his best in this format. You couldn't expect that much from him there. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 7 - Fourth Group * Division 7 Round 1 --- 1st place, 64557 50.08% - Hogger, 21678 16.82% - Ramza Beoulve, 21528 16.70% - Laharl, 21134 16.40% * Division 7 Round 2 --- 1st place, 47863 33.90% - Leon Kennedy, 43486 30.80% - Riku, 31381 22.23% - Hogger, 18460 13.07% * Division 7 Finals --- 2nd place, 37324 26.15% - Kirby, 42756 29.96% - Master Chief, 34425 24.12% - Leon Kennedy, 28204 19.76% * Contest Quarterfinal --- 4th place, 22947, 16.90% - Sephiroth, 52270 38.50% - Kirby, 31357 23.10% - Sonic the Hedgehog, 29182 21.50% Like in the previous contest Dante's path was quite the interesting one. Dante became the first non-Noble Nine character to break 50% in a four-ways match, which goes to show you the strength of his first match. Dante was also able to get revenge on Master Chief for defeating him twice in the previous contest now that Halo 3 hype had finally died down, but at the same time Kirby was able to defeat Dante closing another chapter in a most wanted match. Dante was also hyped to defeat Sonic in the quarterfinal due to Auron exposing Sonic in an earlier round and Sonic and Kirby having a Brawl overlap. In an interesting twist it was Kirby that pulled the upset while Dante performed as expected. Winter 2010 Contest - Midgar Division - 2 Seed * Midgar Round 1 --- Defeated (15) Axel, 49791 69.37% - 21988 30.63% * Midgar Round 2 --- Lost to (7) Ryu, 37139 49.65% - 37670 50.36% * Extrapolated Strength --- 18th Place 31.39% This contest ran very similar to 2006. Even though Dante and Ryu had a match in 2003 ever since 2005 Dante has performed better than Ryu. Even in the first round Dante was able to defeat a supposedly stronger opponent compare to Balthier by more than Ryu and like Yoshi Dante was unable to push a little harder to get a win. That match will always be remembered as Hockey Factor. The match occurred during the Canada/USA Gold Medal Hockey Game for the Winter Olympics. Due to North America favouring Ryu during the intermissions Ryu would jump up in percent and during the actual game Dante would increase. This of course only stalled the inevitable and once the hockey game ended Ryu went on for an easy win. Some people blamed the result on the 2 seed curse that plagued the 2 seeds in this contest. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 5 - 2 Seed * Division 5 Round 1 - 1st place, 17305 60.08% - (17) Laharl, 7369 25.59% - (26) Raz, 4128 14.33% * Division 5 Round 2 - 2nd place, 10493 31.55% - (5) Squirtle, 14662 44.08% - (11) Zidane Tribal, 8105 24.37% With the flop of the new Devil May Cry game and even though technically that Dante was not the same as this Dante there was some debate as to whether he has become weaker. After the first round it seemed to look as if he retained his old strength which made his second round performance all the more surprising. The match was debated, but he was expected to win yet he was closer to Zidane than Squirtle. While Squirtle would go to do some impressive things it does not excuse Dante, as his performance against Zidane was still far what was expected from him. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 1 - 1 Seed * Division 1 Round 1 --- Defeated (16) Cuphead, 18896 71.59% - 749828.41% * Division 1 Round 2 --- Defeated (9) Lightning, 18682 65.62% - 9787 34.38% * Division 1 Semifinal --- Lost to (4) Ganondorf, 12926 43.6% - 16720 56.4% Another Devil May Cry game on the horizon boosted Dante to a 1 seed again. And at first he made his best to show it was earned, slaughtering a cult character and a divisive Final Fantasy protagonist. But then the main Zelda villain in a contest where Nintendo was at an all-time high proved to be too much for the devil slayer. Category:Contest Histories